Chun
"I have no idea who or what you are, other than like if a bodybuilder and a lawful evil shark could DBZ-fusion and explode my Water Bulwark with sheer force of will. Anyway I love you."'' '''Suzuki' (鈴木,'' Suzuki'')'' is a ninja of Otogakure. He possesses the nature transformation kekkei genkai Swift Release, but appears unable or perhaps un-inclined to use it; as a result, his dexterity suffers. Previously a ward of Yashagōrō's facility, he was one of several prospective hosts to be used in her technique. Suzuki is property of Shotons on The N.O.W. Background Suzuki grew up as one of many brainwashed foundlings pledged to the service of "Lady Yashagōrō". The older recruits tended to the youngest, and Suzuki learned basic grammar and literacy through whatever contraband they could smuggle past Yashagōrō and her watchdog. Unfortunately, most of the reading material accessible to Suzuki and the others gave them very strange perspectives on what life outside the facility was like, prompting some especially ''diverse personalities. After Suzuki was considered old enough to be cycled into a four-man cell, his aptitude for chakra control and Yin chakra lead to his education as a medical nin. He was cycled out of front line assault after being field tested, as his unique abilities had been flagged as a trait in need of consideration for one of Yashagōrō's potential host bodies. He was promoted to training under several of Yashagōrō's elite to round out his skill set and keep his growth rate under her direct supervision. Suzuki eventually bonded with one of the other hosts - one of the last of the Iburi clan, a Mist Body user named Kasumi. Personality Nurturing | Jealous | Charming Appearance Suzuki is a lean young man with wide, cat-like eyes and shiny scar on the knuckle of his left pinkie finger. He has unruly dark hair with choppily-cut bangs. Suzuki is fair-skinned, but has a handful of "tomoe-shaped" moles on his back, arms, and shoulders. Shortly prior to and some time after his registration, Suzuki wears a simple black turtleneck and white shorts with an apron. His shoes are standard black ninja sandals. He occasionally swaps the standard forehead protector for a purple headband. His shuriken holster is strapped to his right knee. His casual clothes usually consist of shorts and a long-sleeved shirt, and he wears a blue zip-up hoodie over the rest of his clothes. He keeps his hair pulled back by a dark purple elastic. During his apprenticeship to Kotetsu and Izumo, Suzuki begins wearing a white one piece belted at the middle by a drawstring threaded through the fabric. His collar is much higher and obscures a greater portion of his neck and chin. He wears his protector on his forehead and has swapped the apron for a satchel over one shoulder. His shuriken holster remains on his right. After his chūnin promotion, Suzuki sometimes exchanges his coat for the chūnin flak jacket. Abilities General Abilities Suzuki's skills have developed somewhat adjacent to the typical shinobi. Instead a focus on elemental techniques, Suzuki is skilled in taijutsu and is a particularly talented disciple of kenjutsu. At some point during his time in Yashagōrō's facility, Suzuki was also educated in medical ninjutsu. While initially resistant to his grooming as team support, Suzuki quickly became fascinated with applications for medical chakra and subsequently began researching chakra flow. Chakra and Physical Prowess Suzuki doesn't have a natural affinity for any of the five elemental natures; his base nature is Yin release, one of the two nature transformations that exist outside of the elemental circle. It is based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination and is created by altering the ratio of spiritual and physical energy in favour of the former. Suzuki uses his unusual affinity to create tangible chakra "forms," normally in the shape of waves, bursts, or needles. He manipulates chakra in its pure form to augment rather than to be transformed. Due to this, he is extremely sensitive to the signatures of others, particularly those he spends a significant amount of time around. He also has a preference for Water Release nature transformation despite his lack of affinity. Suzuki displays remarkable ingenuity in inventing his own techniques, although he has a tendency to create questionable names. Kenjutsu Kenjutsu (剣術, Literally meaning: Sword Technique) pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi, or samurai. Suzuki uses kenjutsu in combination with taijutsu and chakra flow in order to achieve more devastating techniques. Suzuki was personally trained by Yashagōrō, and he received his first nihontō in recognition of his technique. He earned the nickname Skin Splitter Suzuki '(スキンスプリッター 鈴木, ''Sukinsupurittā Suzuki); despite its dire implications, he actually received the title during a display of skill for flaying the skin off of a grape at a distance without damaging the flesh of the fruit. After recovering the spiritual sword Suijin-onsa, he utilized its chakra-sensitive abilities to produce devastating sound- and water-based attacks. He also "rides" it to travel at greater speeds than average. Medical Ninjutsu '''Medical Ninjutsu (医療忍術, Iryō Ninjutsu, Literally meaning: Medical Ninja Techniques) is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or another's body, practised by shinobi categorised as "medical-nin". The use of medical ninjutsu requires very advanced chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons. Suzuki is trained in field medicine and is able to treat minor to moderate concussions, contusions, burns, and lacerations. He is especially fond of exploiting the invasive nature of chakra control, and his specialty is using it for quiet assassinations; he can induce cell metastasis and clots in vulnerable parts of the body to form lethal tumours. Kekkei Genkai Swift Release (迅遁, Jinton, Viz: Quick Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai that can be used to move with incredible speed, becoming nothing more than a blur when in motion. Therefore, taijutsu becomes ineffective if the opponent is not fast enough. Suzuki has demonstrated enough speed to evade the perception of a three-tomoe Sharingan. Part II TBA Notes © 2017 by @User:Shotons. All Rights Reserved. This character is completely self-indulgent and literally just me and my id clasping hands and running headlong into the disaster fireworks festival self-help ballpit of my subconscious. Mostly. Yikes Trivia * Suzuki likes chewy snacks as well as alcohol and food pairings. His favourite is plum wine with garlic shrimp and chiitara. * His hobbies are taking long walks and watching daytime serials. * The name "Suzuki" comes from the kanji "鈴木" (Suzuki) meaning "bell, buzzer" and "tree" respectively. ** His adoptive surname, Endō, means "monkey on a crossing bridge." It is more typically pronounced "saruwatari." * Suzuki has displayed an interest in (read: obsession with) Kisame Hoshigaki, who he affectionately refers to as "samebito" and antagonizes nearly constantly. * He is able to summon snakes. Quotes * (To Kakuzu) "What a coincidence, you look just like my mom's ex." * (To Neji Hyūga) "Quit saying odd shit. Just stop." * (To Miyako Nakatani, about Zetsu) "Are we talking about things LIKING eating kids or eating kids out of convenience/necessity. Are children specific targets or collateral. Is this some Hansel and Gretel gingerbread witch nonsense or are these hypothetical kids just part of a hypothetical line of unfortunate suckers?" * (Referencing Kisame Hoshigaki) "I have no idea who or what you are, other than like if a bodybuilder and a lawful evil shark could DBZ-fusion and explode my Water Bulwark with sheer force of will. Anyway I love you." Reference * Profile image dollmakers by augustin, yamyam, and REVOL on Picrew.me. Category:DRAFT